Precious Moment
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY IWACHAN \\ o / IwaOi parenthood ft smol!Tobio (crosspost from Ao3)


**Precious Moment**

 _story by C.C_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 **Belated birthday fict for Iwaizumi Hajime**

.

* * *

Hari ini tepat 15 bulan Tobio lahir ke dunia dan 14 bulan sejak Tooru dan Hajime menjemputnya di panti asuhan. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Tobio yang tadinya selalu berada di gendongan Tooru ataupun Hajime, kini sudah bisa berjalan ke sana kemari dengan lincah. Bibir mungilnya juga sudah bisa berbicara panjang lebar meski terkadang masih ada kata-kata yang salah diucapkannya. Setiap hari, ada saja tingkahnya yang mengundang tawa Hajime dan Tooru.

"Papa! Toorun! Cepat, cepat!"

Tobio kecil berlari di depan Tooru dan Hajime yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah chubby si bocah lucu. Di belakangnya tampak pohon-pohon sakura berjejer rapi, membentuk sepetak jalan yang dikepung oleh pohon-pohon berbunga pink itu. Hari ini Tooru dan Hajime membawanya ke taman kota untuk ber-hanami bersama. Kebetulan baik Hajime dan Tooru tidak ada pekerjaan tambahan di akhir pekan ini.

"Sakura-nya gak ke mana-mana, Tobio-chan!" Tooru menyahut dengan kekehan. "Dia semangat baget, Iwachan," gumamnya pada Hajime dengan mata yang masih memantau gerak-gerik putranya.

"Tobio mau makan tako!" Langkah Tobio berhenti, kedua pipinya digembungkan, kesal karena langkah orang tuanya begitu lamban sedang perutnya sudah lapar.

"Oh, jadi itu yang dikejarnya," gumam Tooru geli.

Hajime sontak tertawa. Begitu lepas. Tooru bisa melihat jelas pancaran kebahagiaan di sepasang mata hijaunya.

Hajime mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Tobio. "Takoyaki-nya gak bakal habis, kok."

"Bukan!" Tobio menggeleng, "Tobyo lapar, Papa!"

"Eh? Tobio-chan lapar lagi?" Tooru yang menyusul langkah Hajime mendekati Tobio ikut menyeletuk, "tadi 'kan baru makan roti susu punyaku di mobil."

Rengutan di wajah Tobio masih awet. "Kata Papa Tobyo harus makan banyak, biar cepat besar!" Ketika mengatakan kata 'besar', ia membulatkan mulutnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Gerak lucunya itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas. Tooru langsung meraihnya dan meletakkan Tobio di kedua pundaknya.

"Whooooaa!" Tobio berseru senang begitu mendapati jangkauan pandangannya lebih luas setelah didudukkan Tooru di pundaknya.

"Gimana? Mau jalan cepat-cepat sendiri atau kugendong kaya gini?"

"Kaya gini! Kaya gini!" Tobio menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dengan beringas, dan kedua tangannya menepuk kedua sisi kepala Tooru denga ganas.

"Tobio-chan, ga pake mukul juga dong~" Tooru protes. Hajime di sebelahnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putranya.

"Maap, maap." Sebuah kecupan ia hadiahkan di pipi Tooru. "Tobyo dimaapin gak?"

Tooru menggeleng, "Hmm ... Yg sebelah sini juga dong biar kumaafin," Tooru menunjuk pipinya yang lain. Tobio pun mengikuti permintaannya dengan mencium pipi Tooru yang satu lagi.

"Udah?"

Tooru menggeleng lagi. Kali ini ia menunjuk keningnya. "Yang ini juga."

"Ga sampe, Toorun!" Tobio menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan, membuat keseimbangannya di pundak sang ayah sedikit goyah, tapi tentu saja Tooru bisa menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

"Oh, iya ya! Kalau gitu...," Tooru menahan punggung kecil Tobio sebelum mengangkatnya ke atas, lalu membawa Tobio ke dekapannya, "kalo kaya gini bisa dong?" Tooru tersenyum licik.

"Gak mau! Tobyo mau cium Papa aja." Si kecil Tobio malah mengecup pipi Hajime yang bisa diraihnya. Sebuah senyum puas dihadiahkannya pada Tooru yang mulai memasang wajah protes.

"Harus adil, Toorun."

Hajime tersenyum, "Kalo gitu pipi Papa yang satu lagi?" Hajime mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tobio.

Putra kecilnya itu sempat berpikir tapi kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hajime, lalu mengecup pipinya yang satu lagi. "Tobyo sayang Papa!"

Perasaan hangat langsung menjalar di dada Hajime. "Papa juga sayang Tobio," ia mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut.

"Curang! Aku kok gak dibilang kaya gitu?"

Tobio semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Tobyo sayang Toorun juga kok!" Kali ini ia menuruti untuk mencium kening Tooru. "Saaaaayang banyak-banyak!" Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, ingin memberi bukti kepada kedua orangtuanya seberapa besar sayangnya ia kepada mereka berdua.

Tooru yang tak tahan dengan kelucuan tingkah Tobio pun langsung memeluknya gemas. "Tobio-chan jangan cepat-cepat besar ya, kaya gini aja terus. Kalo udah besar nanti gak bisa kupeluk sama kucium sampe puas."

"Gak mauuuuuuu!"

Balasan spontan Tobio sukses membuat kedua orangtuanya terbahak. Tooru tentu tak melewatkan momen hari itu untuk mengajak keluarga kecilnya berfoto bersama. Setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya dan Hajime, sungguh sangat berharga untuk diabadikan.

Kini ia mensyukuri keputusannya yang setuju dengan Hajime 14 bulan silam ketika pria yang tinggal seatap dengannnya sejak lima tahun lalu itu ingin mengangkat seorang anak untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. Dan Tobio adalah kebahagiaan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya setelah Hajime.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY IWACHAN O/

Fict ini memang utk BF-nya iwachan, tp setelah dibaca memang pusatnya ke sudut pandang Oik sih tee hee xD

Makasih udh baca! Semoga kalian suka :D

 _Sign,_  
C.C

 **180617**


End file.
